Development Team
'Tommygoesha': I began with just a simple Classic server off of Mcforge. About a month or so afterwards, I met Zaya. He was a pixel artist and I was surprised at how good he was. He then told me about minecraft and beta servers in general. After all the donations I had recieved, I was able to upgrade my computer and start hosting a Beta server, thus creating FantasyCraft with Zaya. Since I had made friends on my classic server, I asked for their help on the beta server. From that point on, we have been working hard to create FantasyCraft.' Other Info: Born on May 9th 1993, 18 Years old and plans to go to an art academy for college. Contact information: Email: ----Hidden---@yahoo.com Skype: Anemptymelody3290 Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/FCbeta Zayalinkk: Udk450: 'I Began with just a simple Classic server off of Mcforge... Oh wait, wrong person. Well, let's see. I started out playing Minecraft when I got bored of Runescape, and my internet lagged too badly to play Black Ops on the PS3. So, I ventured into playing Minecraft. I started with single-player classic, and it intrigued me. However, I've always required a social aspect to be in a game. I started building online, on a freebuild server whose maps would be cleared and regenerated at the will of the people. More often than not, we ended up voting for flatgrass, which is a plain of nothingness. I much preferred the creativity a cave system or mountains would provide. Eventually, I was bored of the server, due to the over-popularity of Flatgrass (I swear it was rigged), and left, ending up on CloudCraft. CloudCraft was our old Classic server. Instantly, I began to love the place; it had a friendly atmosphere, and building was not pointless. If anything, it was partially organized. From there, I rose, crafting my fantasy.' Other Info: Likes to play video games, write plots/character backgrounds, let my creativity flow, some history with CSS design, and the creation and moderation of websites/forums 15 Years old and plans to be a video game designer one day. Contact information: Email: meh, call/msg meh on skype, twitter me, youtube me. w/e Skype: UDK450 Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/UDK450 Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/UDK450 RedFoxRedI Well first of all you can call me Red. At this point I must thank my brother, without whom I would surely have never started to play minecraft. I had heard about it before, but when I saw the screens I thought it was really old and that the hype must come from some nerd-community where they love their favorite old-school game (like CounterStrike 1.6). After he annoyed me for a while with 'ohh come on and play it' I finally gave in and from then on I spent a lot of free time playing this fucking awesome game. The only problem was that we lived 150 miles away from each other. Simple solution: set up a server. After a while the vanilla server got really boring and I started to use bukkit ... well what can I say, it was like opening Pandora's Box. After we tried out many plugins, we got our own ideas. I then began programming plugins and spent most of my free time either playing or modifying minecraft. The problem was that most of the ideas were already implemented or simply not useful for a small server and I started to look for something bigger. One day while browsing the bukkit forums there was this guy who needed a plugin and I asked if I could code it. Then he asked me to join the Fantasy Craft project and now I am here growing with each challenge. Thanks Tom Other Info: I am age 20 and studying computer science in Germany. I am not as creative as the rest of the team, I am more like this coding guy from Die Hard 4.0 (it was quite a nice action film, but in my opinion Die Hard is a trilogy) Contact Information: Skype: redfoxredi Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/RedFoxRedI Spitfire: Thorn-Rose People around here usually just call me Thorn, but I'm good with almost any variation of the name. I wasn't too sure where to put my little 'blurb', as it were, but I guessed this was as good a place as any, especially since I aim to be here for a while. I came across the FantasyCraft job application thread (Accidentally necro-ing an older version, which had been reposted) and got accepted as a writer/do-whatever-I-can-to-help person! (<- I'm very helpful and so I'll probably sneak a couple seconds of building in to help Tom out.) WOW, right? I'm the official "hyper" member of the development team, and as far as I'm aware, the first female member of the staff. I was introduced to Minecraft via my friend Sarah, and I was instantly hooked. I bugged my boyfriend into buying the game for me and voila! I've been playing Minecraft for a few years now, and I can honestly say that FantasyCraft, if we succeed, will be the best of the best and a must-join for any true Fantasy genre die-hard. I will be nineteen years old as of December 7th, 2011, and am currently doing my second year of grade 12. I live in Canada, but may be moving to the US. I'm a people-person, that is, I'm easy to get along with. Just don't lie to me, accuse me of things I didn't do, or grief, and we should get along really well! :3